Face Down
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: Rory is having problems with Logan, what happens when someone unexpectedly returns and gets her life back on track just like last time Logan messed things up, except this time, the visitor is here to stay…Same Story FF wasnt working so here it is.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I'm going to stick with, I really like the idea of this one, so here we go…

Summary: Rory is having problems with Logan, big purple, brown and yellow problems, what happens when someone unexpectedly returns and gets her life back on track just like last time Logan messed things up, except this time, the visitor is here to stay… Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story, which without the characters is pointless so it's as good as the chocolate cake, without the chocolate… ooh now I'm hungry!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Do you feel like a man,

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now,

As she falls to the ground…

Rory sat reading You and Me the latest novel, written by none other than Jess Mariano, when Logan opened the door and walked in, obviously drunk.

Rory quickly shoved the book under the cushion of the chair she was sitting on and stood up to take Logan's coat.

"Hey Logan, another late night at the office," Rory asked emotionlessly, like she did every night, even though she knew he never went to work, after he left, his office would call asking when he would come pick up his things.

"Heyyy Ace, yep another late night at the Offfice." Logan replied stumbling towards her. "I love you" he said slamming his lips against hers.

"Logan" Rory said gently pushing him away after the bitter taste of the alcohol reached her lips.

"Come on Rory," Logan's voice grew aggressively.

Rory complied knowing that if she didn't it would be a hell of a lot worse than this. She slowly lifted her shirt over her head leaving just a cami and her bra.

Logan ignored what she just did and ripped the cami over her head ferociously kissing her and dragging her into the bedroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rory got up and went into the bathroom after he had finished, she inspected her body carefully. The bruise on her left thigh was new, "Guess I have to stick to capris…even though it's July" Rory mumbled to herself.

There was also a new one on her shoulder blade, "No more tanks either," she mumbled once again to no one in particular.

Then she turned around and saw the one on her back that one wasn't new, she gently touched it, it had become read because of the previous activities.

Then she saw her butt, it was completely red and looked like it was going to bleed if it was hit again. She began to cry, keeping her what normally would have been screams to quiet whimpers as not to wake Logan.

Logan.

The one who caused all of this pain, no one else would have done this to her.

She slumped down next to the shower and kicked the trash can causing it to fall over.

"Damn it," she whispered knowing that he woke up.

Sure enough, Logan came into the bathroom and walked over to her, "What are ya doing, Ace,"

"Just trying to keep cool, you know with the summer heat," Rory said trying to avoid any more pain, "But I'm tired so I think I'll head off to bed." She stood up starting to walk out.

Then HE wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, something that could've been considered romantic and playful but now just seemed repulsive and scary.

He slapped her butt and she winced in pain then he walked her into the bedroom throwing her onto the bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Rory awoke at 7:30 to find Logan gone; today she had to work, so she slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower.

She came out and quickly got dressed in long pants and a turtle neck "Ugh, it's a good thing the office is air conditioned."

"Hi this is Suzie from Huntzberger Papers, We are inquiring as to when Logan will be in to retrieve…"

"Hmph right on time," Rory said as she put on make up to cover up the large bruise forming right along the collar of the turtleneck, clearly annoyed that Logan was so different, or maybe he really always had been like this, she just hadn't paid attention to it or just thought it was Love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory slowly got into her car and rested her forehead against her steering wheel, why, why, why?

"When did it all start, why did it all start?" Rory asked aloud.

She desperately needed coffee and to speak to her mom.

Lorelai.

They hadn't spoken since Lorelai found a bruise and Rory said that she had fallen and that she still loved Logan.

Rory sat and cried over everything she lost because of him before realizing that she was late and speeding off in the direction of the nearest Starbucks.

Starbucks.

Since when did she like Starbucks, she didn't, she would much rather drink small town coffee, except for the fact that she now worked for a big newspaper company in New York, thankfully not anything run by the Huntzberger's, and she couldn't get coffee like Luke's around here.

Luke's.

God she missed home.

Rory quickly drove up and ordered a Grande Mocha Frappuccino. She took a sip and set it down in the cup holder.

Nope, it was nothing like Luke's.

Rory than quickly drove to her office and went inside only to be greeted by a very familiar face.

A/N: Alright there it is, what do you think, please leave a review, reviews are to me as coffee is to Lorelai: I thrive off of 'em. So nudge nudge wink wink, I sorta need to be thriving to post a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright here is Chapter Two, I really appreciate the feedback and the subscriptions to this story, but is it too much to ask those of you who don't review but subscribe to leave me a little bit of feedback?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the nail polish I'm wearing, it's my friends.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through…_

_-_How to Save a Life-by The Fray

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Jess," Rory choked out, not sure of what to say.

Jess.

That one word brought a flood of memories back to her.

"Rory," Jess said standing up.

"Hi," she squeaked out.

"Hey," he said back.

"Hey," she said still obviously flustered.

"Hi," he replied, knowing he was making her nervous.

Another memory.

The day after the dance marathon.

_Jess had said, "Hi."_

Then she replied, "Hey."

He then said, "Hi," to her mother.

Who replied with a, "I."

Then he said, "Hi," to his Uncle.

Who replied with a very confused, "Hi."

Rory smiled at the memory and then remembered she was standing in her office building next to Jess Mariano.

"How have you been?" Rory asked, leading him into her office.

"Good," he replied. "And you?"

"Good," Rory said. "What brings you to New York?"

"My book release, it's called-" he began.

"You and Me, I know I picked it up on it's release date, it's amazing, the dedication… you didn't… you shouldn't have… thanks."

"I did have to, the book is about Stars Hollow and everything that happened there, with You and Me…" Jess said trailing off.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Well I was supposed to come for a interview and then you would review it, your secretary said that she called but that a man answered saying that you were busy," Jess said. "He was supposed to give you the message."

"That sounds like Logan," Rory mumbled not realizing she had said it out loud.

"The blond dick from Yale? You're still with him?" Jess asked.

Yeah," Rory replied. _Not by choice._

"Oh, well, should we get this review under way?" Jess asked clearly upset that she was still with Logan, but trying to stay professional.

"Yeah, let me just get some paper out and a pen," she said retrieving the items from her drawer. "Ok, Title-You and Me, Author-Jess Mariano, Review- 5 stars."

"You don't have to review it yet," Jess said.

"I finished it already, it was written excellently it deserves 5 stars," Rory said smiling a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. "Alright, when did you decide you wanted to be a writer?"

"My close friend convinced me without actually telling me to be a writer, she and I used to have heated debates about different writers and I realized I wanted to write myself," Jess said.

Rory felt a blush creeping up her face and looked down at her paper, "Who has influenced most of your decisions in life?"

"My Uncle Luke and that same friend, they pushed me and pushed me and told me I could make something of myself so I finally did," he replied.

Rory continued to read the questions off the sheet until she came to one that made her heart skip a beat. "Who is the book dedicated to and why?"

"A girl named Rory, the same close friend who talked me into becoming a writer; she just seemed perfect for the dedication," Jess said, knowing that she was embarrassed but honestly just speaking the truth.

"What is the book about?" Rory asked.

"My life as a teenager growing up in a town called Stars Hollow and my relationship with Rory," Jess said.

"What is your favorite part of the book?" Rory asked trying not to get off topic.

"When Rory and her mother Lorelai egged, no devil egged my car, they didn't think I would find out and were mad because I had gotten a car after wrecking Rory's car," Jess said, trying not to laugh at Rory's expression.

Rory's head shot up and her mouth flew open, "How did you know?" she said giggling.

"I'm not stupid, plus later in the diner your mom told Luke and I was standing right there," Jess said laughing.

Rory smiled and then looked down at her paper, "Well, that's it. Hey, it's time for my break, the review took longer than I thought it would, do you want to maybe get some lunch?"

"Sure," he said standing up and opening the door for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe you remember that," Rory said laughing before taking a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to forget the look on Dean's face when I told him that you were in the diner reading a Hemingway book. I mean, he should've known your whereabouts and what you were doing, not me," he said laughing.

"Yeah and I still can't read Hemingway, A Farewell to Arms, how did you even get past the first two pages?" **(A/N: I tried to read Hemingway and I agree with Rory, it is really boring, I couldn't get past the first two pages.)**

"Yeah, that one isn't my favorite," he said.

"So what have you been up to besides being a writer, that still seems so weird to say, bad-boy Jess Mariano is now on the best seller's list!" Rory said.

"Nothing, I went to visit Luke and your Mom, they still aren't married, she's waiting for you," Jess said treading lightly on what he knew was deep water.

"Yeah," Rory said trying to avoid that topic. "It's warm today," she said pushing her sleeves up unconsciously.

"Yeah," Jess said sensing that she didn't want to talk about her mom. "Why are you wearing a turtleneck, you must be sweltering?" he said before his gaze transfixed on the large bruise that Rory had revealed when she pushed her sleeves up. "Rory, where the hell did that come from?"

"Oh, I fell… down the stairs, It doesn't hurt though," Rory said pulling her sleeves down again.

"You're such a bad liar, you always have been."

"No," Rory said, "I'm not lying."

"Bull. Where did you get the bruise?"

"It's nothing Jess," she said her heart pounding, Logan's threats popping into her head: "_Don't tell a soul or I swear to god…"_

"It obviously is something, Rory, when your ready to talk, call me," he said scribbling his number on a napkin and shoving it over to her, "Or better yet call your mother."

"Wait," Rory said, as she watched him get up.

"What?" he said, turning around to face her.

Rory suddenly panicked, "I… I really enjoyed the book and it was good to see you."

"Yeah, bye have the Rory I knew call me when she comes out," Jess said leaving the café.

"She wishes she could talk to you," Rory whispered after he had left.

She threw some money on the table and walked out of the café.

A/N: Alright end of chapter two, what do you think please please please review!!! I don't own the song used in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to be nice and update b/c if I don't Goddess of the Pixie Rain is gonna cry, okay she's not gonna cry but she needs some happy.

Dedication: To Goddess of the Pixie Rain, here's your happy LOL

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

………………………………………………………………………….……..

_S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

-SOS- by Rihanna

………………………………………………………………………..

Rory lay in bed trying to fall asleep after another problem which resulted in another bruise on her arm, this one was right near her wrist and was going to be impossible to cover.

Jess' words ran through her head and she couldn't fall asleep.

"_Or better yet call your mother._"

Those words had stung.

But worst of all she knew he was right.

She looked over at the clock 4:30, Logan's alarm would go off in 5 minutes and he had to leave at 5:00.

She lay there until she heard the front door close and then she jumped up, grabbed her phone and called the number she had been afraid to call.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Rory?"

"Sorry for calling so early," Rory said.

"It's fine, how are you?" Lorelai asked hardly believing that Rory was talking to her.

"Awful," Rory said letting it escape from her lips before she could control herself. "Mom, I miss you so much!"

"Oh Hun, I've been waiting for you to say that forever."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right… about Logan, he's a jerk," Rory said.

"Sweets, you've got to get out of there."

"Is it alright if I come home? I need to get out of the city… for good."

"What about the Times?"

"The Times will live without me I'm going to hand in my last assignment today, a book review for You and Me," Rory said.

"As in Jess' book You and Me?"

"Yeah, he's the one who talked me into calling you," Rory said sheepishly.

"Give him a big hug for me," Lorelai said, excited that her baby was coming home.

"I can't, he hates me, he told me to call him when the old Rory came back."

"You are the old Rory, call him, you're going to need help getting your stuff packed."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to tell Logan?"

"With a Police officer and Jess by your side."

"Ok, Mom?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I'm scared."

"I know, everything will be alright, I promise!"

"Thanks Mom"

"I'll see you tomorrow Babe"

"Tomorrow, and you better get your wedding thinking veil on because You and Luke have waited long enough to get hitched!"

"Oh hun, I can't wait! I love you!"

"Love you too, bye!"

"Bye!"

Rory hung up her phone and leaned her head against the chair she was sitting in.

She then decided she had to do it.

She dialed the number.

694-4743.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Hemingway sucks," she blurted out, before realizing how incredibly stupid she sounded.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, Jess I need your help."

"I'll be right over," he said, "What's your address?"

"221 Payley Avenue, Third floor apartment."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," Jess said hanging up.

Rory quickly got out her suitcases and bags while she waited for him to come.

There was soon a knock at the door and Rory quickly opened it.

Jess stood there, "Is this the real Rory?"

Rory responded by wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest.

He hugged her back and walked them into the apartment.

"I need your help to pack and take me to Stars Hollow."

Jess smiled, "Lead the way to what needs to be packed."

Rory quickly led them to the bedroom and handed him a suitcase before directing him into the hall closet. "All of my books are in the closet and don't forget the one under the chair cushion over there," Rory said pointing to her favorite chair before scurrying off to the bedroom to pack her clothes..

Jess obeyed and went over to the chair to find his book under the cushion. He put it into his pocket and packed the rest of the books before sitting down and scribbling something into his book and then putting it in the box.

Then Jess went in with Rory and helped her finish packing.

Then they went and put the boxes in the car before going back upstairs and calling the cops.

An officer arrived at the home within minutes and asked what the problem was.

Rory sat down on the couch with Jess holding his hand and the officer sat across from them.

Rory explained the beatings and squeezed Jess' hand every time it got really bad and showed the bruises that were left. She also told the officer of the pregnancy scares that were all false alarms.

_Thank God._

Then the officer waited with them until Logan came home.

The officer and Jess stood in the now empty hall closet with the door open a crack watching the events unfold until Logan ripped Rory's shirt off and the officer jumped out of the closet and told Logan to back against a wall and Rory ran into the bedroom and changed into the one outfit she had left out knowing that this would happen.

Logan was escorted out by the police officer and Rory ran out and into the closet with Jess wrapping him in a hug, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Jess comforted her baffled at what he had seen Logan just do, how could anyone do that to a woman, let alone do it to Rory.

Rory smiled, "I'm free. He's gone."

Jess smiled, "Yeah, now try and get some sleep, I'll go lay on the couch."

"No!"

"What?"

"I mean, please don't make me sleep in that room, let me sleep on the couch with you."

"Okay," Jess said smiling and lying down on the couch.

Rory lay down and rested her head on his chest, "Thank you Jess."

"You're welcome," Jess replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Night," she said, quickly falling asleep.

"Night Ror," he said kissing her on top of the head.

…………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Alright there's chapter three for you. A pretty happy chapter! That's for you Goddess of the Pixie Rain!!! ;0)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took longer than I expected, I kept trying to make it perfect!

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say_

-Great Escape- by Boys Like Girls

………………………………………………………………………………….

Rory awakes on top of Jess and feels his arms wrapped around her. She smiles and closes her eyes until she feels him shift.

"Morning," She whispers almost inaudibly, shifting so she isn't weighing him down.

"Morning," he replied sitting up.

She got up as well, "Thank You, for not making me sleep in the bedroom, and for letting me sleep with you, it meant a lot to me."

"It was nothing," he said before taking notice of how fidgety she was and realizing how tense she must be to still be in the apartment. "Do you want to head out?"

She nodded and turned to put the pillows back on the couch and straighten up.

"Ror, you don't have to do that," Jess said, "This is his stuff."

Rory turned and threw the pillows on the floor before smiling and waling over to him. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards like a four year old would if she saw the candy aisle in a grocery store.

Jess smirked and followed her to the car.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Rain.

Rain.

Rain.

That's all they saw.

Normally something Rory loved now made her angry.

"Rory, I need to pull over, I can't see anything," Jess said finally defeated by the rain that was pelting against the windshield. "We'll get in an accident."

"Hmph," Rory said slumping in her seat, "I want to see my mom," she whined.

"I know Ror," Jess said, realizing that the four-year old wasn't getting the candy aisle she wanted and that would make her grumpy. "As soon as it clears up a bit I will go."

Rory heaved a sigh and closed her eyes.

"_I looove you Ace," Logan said ramming her into the headboard as he threw her onto the bed and hiked her skirt up past her chest. "I want to be in you, right now " he said aggressively before quickly taking his pants off._

"_No," she replied crying out as he came closer to her and began his attack._

No.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Rory," Jess exclaimed quickly undoing his seat belt and reaching over to her.

She flinched.

Now that scared him.

That is when it hit him.

Rory, his Rory, had been beaten and raped by a man and it now caused her pain with everyone.

Her eyes snapped open and she registered that it was Jess next to her and not Logan.

She enveloped him in a hug and cried out.

"Shh, Rory, you're okay, it's going to be okay," Jess said holding her close.

His four-year old, who had been doing better, suddenly fell down and reopened the scab on her knee.

They sat holding one another for a while before she finally pulled away.

"Sorry," She said blushing. "I had a nightmare."

Jess sat deep in thought, "When?"

"What?"

"When did it start?"

"A year ago," Rory said, still sniffling from crying so hard. "One night, he came home and just, he just, did it."

"Rory?" Jess said. "Why… Why didn't you listen to your Mom? Why now? What changed your mind?"

"You," she answered simply.

Who knew one word could make a man feel numb.

Make a man shocked speechless.

Make a man blush so much, he looked like a ripe tomato.

He sat there dumbfounded at this discovery.

"Jess?" Rory asked after a minute.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for it," Rory said before turning his head to face hers, millimeters away. "I wouldn't have been able to get out of it myself."

Jess tried.

He really tried hard.

It didn't work.

He closed the millimeters between them and kissed her gently.

He quickly pulled away and looked down. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

He was cut off by Rory's lips crushing against his.

She pulled away and bit her lip.

She looked out the window.

"It stopped raining!" she said excitedly.

He sighed.

The four-year old had gotten a Care Bear and a Dora band-aid, cause how can you choose, and was now ready to go to her candy aisle.

"Alright," he said, looking over at her and smiling.

"Thank you!" she said, smiling and giving him a peck on the lips before settling into her seat, as he pulled away from the side of the road.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm hungry," Rory said, complaining.

Jess looked over at her and smiled.

His four-year old had decided she wanted something and there was no way he could say no to the face she was giving him.

"Where?" he said, pulling off on the exit. "I see Wendy's, Subway, McDonald's, oh and there's a diner.

"Let's go to the diner," Rory said.

Jess complied and pulled into the parking lot.

"Duke's."

Rory laughed, "You're kidding!"

"Nope," Jess said pointing to the sign.

She laughed and walked inside.

So not Luke's.

In fact, it was like the opposite of Luke's.

The waitress seated them and the owner walked over to take their order.

He was the same age as Luke.

The comparisons ended there.

"Hi, my name is Duke. What can I get you?" the man asked in a way too chipper voice.

He was blond, short and skinny and way too friendly.

"I'd like a coffee," Rory said, "And a burger with fries."

"I'll have the same except with a Coke instead."

"Alright, I'll just take the order to the kitchen and be back in a jiff with your drinks," Duke said walking away.

"Woah," Rory said.

"Yeah," Jess said smirking.

Rory began to laugh until they got there food.

"Eww," Rory said spitting her fry into her napkin. "SOOOO not Lukes!"

"McDonalds?"

"You read my mind," Rory said.

Jess quickly threw a 20.00 on the table and exited the diner, bursting into a fit of laughter with Rory.

Then they headed back to the car, hand in hand.

A/N: Alright, you know the drill please review!!!!!!


End file.
